Friend or Foe
Season 5 Episode 4 "Friend Or Foe" In bio, there the first sub of the day, Jess Gum any said hi to Duane surprisingly, after doing work, Danny starts touching Duane's hair, Duane did not like it. Its time for lunch, Tri is walking in front of Duane and didn't hold the door instead, he just walked right through. Duane thinks that since he with Dan now, Tri don't like him. At lunch, Duane sees Syier and was talking to her, catching up until Becca came, and then Morgan, Morgan said her and Shane broke up because he cheated on her with 3 different girls, and she goes out with Bobby because he helped her through it. Becca asked Duane to go up to lunch with her so she can buy him something, Duane don't eat, so he chooses a iced tea, they are talking about how she hitch hiked, they are talking and they walked past Shane Womelsdorf (awk). Duane saw Tony the stoner, and was talking with him. Next day, Duane gets to class, and there's a new kid, a little Spanish freshman, Brenzies. The teacher tells Duane that Juniors are getting phsycals at the nurse. (Ms. Perry thinks Duane is the only junior). Everyone comes in, Ms. Perry saw that Duane, Kelly, and Liz bought cameras. Its time for Duane to go to the nurse, but Dan has to go too. They start walking down, And the nurses said, everyone but juniors are getting phsycals. She then told them to get half the class to come down. On the way back, Danny saw some friends in the hallway, Duane said that one guy looks like a rhino, then Dan starts laughing. Then they walk past this little blonde girl Carly. And Duane said she looks like a kitty, Dan laughs and said "more like a dolphin". They told the teacher that it wasn't for juniors and that the whole class had to go. So everyone left. Ms. Perry found out that Dan doesn't have a assign seat, or doesn't have notes, or binder. The teacher is stressing out. Now she is lecturing Danny about getting things to her. Duane thought it was funny. Soon everyone came back, and everyone gets their cameras. They go out, Dan had got a picture of Duane at the end of the gate, even Nate, was taking pictures of Duane. Next block, in English, no one did their homework, except for 3 people. In con Law, seymore asked Katie if she's going on the coaster Rica trip. She said that she is trying to persuade her friends to go, but its not working. Seymore told her, that he will make sure the girls, "mean sluts" Katie added, won't go. Katie said they are well hidden. In bio, there is a quiz, and the teacher wants one person over table. Duane is not moving, he told Dan to move, but Dan told him to move, but he claims that he is tired from gym and doesn't want to move. Dan starts building a wall of his binders to split him and Duane. At lunch, Becca and Tony are at the table talking. In math, Ms. Sullivan is out, and Mr. K said Antony is the most annoying student ever! Which made the class laugh. At the end, Duane talks with Seamus, he wanted to walk with Duane, but he had gotten a ride. Its another day, and Duane finds Nate, sitting in his spot, and the new kid Brenzies at his table. Now Duane sits at a table filled with freshmen. They go out, and Nate wants to hang out with Duane, making him follow him, and is following Duane to places. Kelly rants about not having a model, and Duane volunteers, she tells him to go behind the cat tail plants, and she us using her advance pro camera taking his pictures. Nate wants to take Duane's picture too. Kelly is impressed about Duane photos, and she complemented his photo on edmodo. Nate them stills Duane to take his pictures. Duane got a picture of a spider, plants, water and trees. Back in class, Dan is there, Nate sat at Duane's seat, Dan is trying to tell him to move. Nate uploads the pictures and shows all the pictures he took of Duane. Dan asked Nate if his d*ck gets hard when he sees Duane. Two blocks later, Katie tells Seymore that she might go on the trip, Seymore is happy and really hopes she makes it. Lydia has no collar on, but she has it on her chair, so Seymore gets up and looks for the dress code for chairs, the class is laughing. He then threatens to make it really cold, to make her put it on. In Bio, Duane tells Danny that Nate thinks they are Bffs. "He don't think, he knows". Dan said. After that class, Tri was talking to Duane, surprisingly. Duane thought Tri hated him for associating with Dan. Danielle Crossin saw Duane and said hi to him. Becca comes, and she tells Jim that she found a random sock in her pocket, she called tony over, hugged him, and put the lime green sock in his pants pocket. Duane told Becca he's probably is going to forget about it. In math, Anthony is getting on Mr. K's nerves. Duane was pissed that Mr. k point out a mistake to the class Duane and Bri made! Next day, Dan was getting to know Brenzies (the new kid), asking him about his name. Kelly, said to Duane, that he was in her dream, that he followed her on snap chat. They had to edit their photos in Photoshop. Duane was kinda being bugged by out Nate, constantly trying to get his attention, editing the photo of Duane. Later on in English, Jay was asking people for gum, then he turned to Duane, Duane didn't want to give up his gum. So he turned him down. In Bio, Jay is talking to Ms. Lennox about the game tonight, and that he will make sure he'll win. Duane had asked for Jay to put his bio book in the drawer. Jay is standing there looking at him. Duane told him that all the times he gave him gum since he met him last year. But Jay didn't care, Duane is ticked, and he mumbles "that's why he looks like Rodger from American dad". Dan asked Duane why he don't say it to his face. Duane told Dan that he told him before, last semester. At lunch, Duane was talking to Syier, about life until Becca came. Tony came to visit too. In Math Duane got his IPad he's so happy. Bonus English class, they talked about materialism and Jays brags about his 700 dollar shoes. At lunch Duane went over to Syier, like everyday, and he told her that that girl (kaylee) looks like princes Fiona as a oger. Syier yells "There you go being mean!" Duane says that she's really nice but he just had to say it. Duane returned to lunch with Becca and Angel, Math with Harley and Bri Salvado are really good friends and Duane Harley and Brianna always talk.